


Temptation

by SB1080



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB1080/pseuds/SB1080
Summary: It's a private club with private women; all owned by one man, who refuses to share. So what happens when Alfie Solomons takes a liking to his favorite? Will she give into Alfie's advances and risk not only her own life, but his as well? Is there any way out other than death?
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The sultry jazz number played as the spotlight on her glowed red. Mina was lost in the music, her hips swaying seductively. She knew they were watching, they paid to come watch, and she was determined to give them their money’s worth. She had to.   
When the music was over, she stepped from the stage and proceeded by him as he stood watching from the doorway.  
He grabbed her arm and Mina froze. “You did good.” He said and she nodded as she held her breath, careful to keep her head down.  
When he released her arm, Mina continued walking to the back room.   
“Is there anyone left?” One of the girls asked, her eye lids drooping.  
“No. The last bit just left.” Mina answered as she settled herself in front of the vanity mirror.   
She looked at her reflection and cringed. Her eye makeup was dark and her lashes full. She grabbed a washcloth and began to remove her deep red lipstick. When her face was recognizable again, she buried her face in her hands and released a sigh.   
The six girls were all changing when he walked into the room “Girls.” He said in his Spanish accent and they paused, not bothering to shield their bodies from him. “We are not closed tomorrow. We have a private party coming. I want you all rested, so go home and go to bed. Now.” Then he exited the room.  
“He says that like he expects us to have enough energy to go anywhere else.” One of the girls mumbled as she pulled a skirt on.   
The six girls dressed and began their journey to their boarding house. As they walked down the street, the men whistled at them but didn’t come near, knowing where they belonged.   
As they began walking up the steps, one of the girls behind Mina gasped. Mina turned around to see her in a passionate embrace.   
“Katherine! What are you doing? He could be watching you right now!” Mina hissed as she glanced around.   
“Come with me.” The young man pleaded with Katherine.   
“Kathy, no!” Mina said as she took a step down. “He said to come home and go to bed. What if he does room checks?”   
Kathy looked at her secret boyfriend, the man that had swept her off her feet two months ago, then back at Mina. Mina shook her head, pleading with her friend.   
“I’ll be back before he notices I’m gone!” Kathy said as she stepped up to be level with Mina.   
“No, Kathy! Don’t, please!” Mina begged.   
Kathy kissed Mina on the cheek and said, “It’ll be alright. I’ll be back by dawn, I swear.”  
Then Kathy turned and ran, hand in hand with her man.   
This wasn’t the first time Kathy had done this. In fact, every girl had found a lad that fancied them and they would sneak away. As long as they were home before the sun came up, they thought they were safe. As if the darkness could hide their disobedience. But Mina knew, the darkness is where he lived. He saw everything. They could get away with it for a season, but eventually he would find out. And then the girls would either be heartbroken because their lover would ‘leave town’, or he would beat the girl…. Or the girl and the boy would ‘leave town’ or have an ‘accident’ of some sort. Either way, relationships were futile for his girls.   
Mina knew this, she had been warned when she became one of his by a girl that had been his for three years at the time. Mina found the girl dead in her room a week later after an overdose of opium. That should have been her warning. Not that it mattered. She had given into the seduction his Spanish accent held. When he had convinced her to leave her family at the age of twenty-five and be with him in Liverpool, she thought she would be spending the rest of her life in a romance novel, only to find herself in a world quite different.   
Now, five years later, Mina entered her room and laid on the bed, quickly falling asleep. She awoke at midday and wrapped a robe around her. Walking down the stairs she saw him, dressed in a fine three-piece black suit with a navy silk shirt.   
“Good. You’re awake.” He said as he looked at Mina and held a handout for her to help her down the stairs, as if he were a gentleman. “Eat.” He said as he pointed to the table covered in food. “You will need to have energy for tonight.”  
Mina grabbed an apple and took a bite as she attempted to casually look around the room at the girls. There were only five. Mina’s heart dropped into her stomach.  
“Yes. As Mina has already discovered.” He said and Mina put her apple on the table, finding it difficult to swallow the bite she already had in her mouth. “We are missing a girl.” He eyed them all. “Our sweet Kathy has been taken from us.”   
Mina wanted to vomit.   
“Apparently, she was with a man. An unstable man who shot her last night in an alley before shooting himself.” He feigned remorse, putting his hand on his chest. “This is why I forbid you girls from seeing men. You are too naïve to make good choices. I wish I had been there to protect our sweet Kathy, but she snuck out in the night.”  
The room was quiet, except for the quiet sobs of the girls behind Mina.   
“Mourn for our Kathy and learn from her.” He said. “You have until sundown, then you will all be at work, ready to do your duty. I don’t want to see any frowns or tears tonight. Get them out of your system before you arrive.”  
He reached out and ran his knuckled down Mina’s cheek. She sucked in a breath as her bottom lip trembled slightly.   
“Mi amor, I want you to look special tonight. You will be our main event.” He said as he tipped her chin up to look at him and she nodded.  
The girls cried all day until Mina demanded they stopped.   
“If your eyes are swollen when you get to the club, he will be very cross.” She insisted as she grabbed ice and began holding it to the girls’ eyes to help with the puffiness.  
Mina didn’t cry, she refused. She was the only girl left from when she started, the others were all gone and forgotten by everyone. She knew the only way to not end up like the rest of them, disappeared or overdosed, was to follow his orders. Club Tentaciòn exuded pheromones from every inch of the building. The men and women couldn’t resist. But Mina remained strong.   
That evening, as the sun began to set, Mina readied herself. She put on her new red sheer, brassiere with the matching knickers that were indecently short and tight, as well as sheer. Not that decency was anything she worried about. Everything about what she would be doing in her undergarments was indecent. She donned on a set of black thigh high stockings, red garter belt, and black T-strap heels. She looked in the mirror before grabbing her red lipstick and slicked it on.   
“Mina.” She heard and she jumped as she looked at the door.   
“Sir?” She asked as he stared at her with what looked like concern.   
“Are you alright, my darling?” He asked as he walked toward her.  
He grabbed a chair and turned it around, setting his arms on the back of the chair in front of him as he sat.  
“Yes. I’m fine.” She said as she dropped her eyes.  
“Mina, look at me.” He said and she obeyed. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”   
“Good. Because he is waiting for you.”   
“Who?”  
“Mr. Solomons. You will take very good care of him. The other girls are in there for his men, but you are for him. As far as you are concerned, he is the only man in the room, and you will make him feel like it.”  
Mina nodded.   
Abruptly, he grabbed her face and held it up to look at him. His fingers dug into her cheeks.  
“It is no secret you are my favorite. But that does not mean you can defy my rules.” He growled.   
“I-I haven’t sir. I swear.” she pleaded.  
“I said to mourn during the day.” He hissed.  
“I’m not mourning. I haven’t cried a tear. I swear!”  
“Then why do you look sad?” He said, his grip on her face tight.   
Uncontrollably, a tear fell from Mina’s eye. “I-I just want to do well for you.” She said and He released her face.   
She gripped her jaw and he brushed a hair off her forehead. “You always do, mi amore. You won’t fail me now. Clean yourself up and go out there.” He kissed her forehead and Mina cringed inwardly. “And remember,” He said as he paused in the doorway. “you will make him happy.” He ordered before he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfie sat in the large red and black room. Women had come out and each selected one of his men. He looked at his nephew, whose eyes were glued to the young woman dancing seductively in front of him. Goliath looked as though he could explode just by watching her and Alfie chuckled.   
The door opened and Alfie looked to see a woman dressed in red with black stockings walking toward him, her hips swaying deeply with each step. He was told the owner’s best girl would be his to do with as he pleased and that if he wasn’t satisfied with her, then he could take his choice of any of the other women.   
The woman stopped in front of him and began to dance. Her hips twisted with the sultry music and she ran her hands through her hair, licking and biting at her bottom lip. Alfie examined her body as she danced. She was beautiful and worked her body well, but Alfie watched as she walked closer to him before she managed to hoist herself onto her forearms between his legs, her knees on each of his shoulders.   
Alfie blinked a moment before appreciating the view before she maneuvered herself back onto her feet in front of him. She made it look so effortless and fluid, he knew she had been doing this longer than the other girls. She stood between his legs and leaned forward, burying his face in her breasts as she straddled him.   
She continued to move her hips with the rhythm, grinding her hips on his. Alfie’s body responded. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, allowing him to touch her. Alfie kept his hands where she had placed them as he watched her face.   
She wore more than enough eye makeup and a deep red lipstick. He had been to places like this before and was already aroused, but he couldn’t help but watch as her eyes danced over him without ever truly seeing him.   
“What’s your name?” Alfie asked in her ear.   
“What do you want my name to be?” She asked seductively.   
“The name your mother gave you.” He said as he grabbed her hips and still them.   
Her eyes found his and she saw him for the first time.   
“Mina.” She answered after a small pause.   
“Mina…?” Alfie asked, hoping for a last name.  
She shook her head. “Just Mina.”  
“Well, just Mina. Is there somewhere we can go… with more privacy?”  
Mina nodded and Alfie creased his brows together as he saw her eyes lose him once more. She raised herself off him and grabbed his hand. Alfie followed her out of the room, leaving his men with their women.  
They walked down a small hallway and into a private room with a large, soft sofa.   
“Please.” Mina said as she motioned for him to sit.   
Alfie sat and looked around the room briefly before his eyebrows shot up. Mina was already on her knees in front of him. She reached for the button on his trousers.   
“What are you doing?” Alfie asked putting out a hand to halt hers.   
“Unbuttoning your trousers.” She said in a sensuous tone.  
“Why?”   
“They look tight.” She continued before biting her bottom lip.   
Alfie clenched his jaw and stared at her. Her eyes were glassed over, not from pleasure or lust, but from emptiness.   
“My trousers are fine.” He said sharply and he watched as she found him for only the second time that night. “Sit.” He said and he patted the sofa beside him.   
Lovely. He wants to talk before we begin. Mina thought to herself. She hated when men wanted to talk, as if why they were there was a mystery or something more noble than pleasure they could not get elsewhere.  
Mina sat where Alfie directed, and Alfie stared at her. She looked back at him and he clenched his jaw, seeing that she was once again gone. He couldn’t explain why it bothered him; he just knew it did.   
“Let’s just talk, yeah?” Alfie said,  
“Of course, what would you like to talk about?” She responded.  
“You.”  
Mina smiled and looked down, feigning bashful. “I would much rather talk about you.” She cut her eyes at him. “Do you have a wife?” Alfie’s eyes gave a small squint. “Does she take care of you?” Mina put her hand on his chest and played with a button on his shirt before she looked at him and began to move her hand down his stomach.   
Alfie grabbed her hand and threw it away, frustrated.   
“If I wanted to fuck you, I would have done it out there.” Alfie said angrily as he motioned to the door.   
Mina looked nervously at the wall opposite them and back at Alfie. “I’m sorry. If there is something else I can do to please you-”  
Alfie released a sigh. “Maybe just talk, Mm?”   
Mina nodded and smiled sweetly at him, a fake smile that Alfie could see through.   
“How long have you worked here?” Alfie asked.  
“Five years.”   
“Do you like it?”   
“Yes, of course.”  
Her fake tone and demeanor was beginning to aggravate him. “No, you don’t.” he pointed out.  
Mina shot another look at the wall. “Yes.” She insisted. “I do.”  
Alfie looked at the wall and could see in between two portraits, a small hole. He’s watching us. Alfie thought to himself.   
“Alright. You like it here.” Alfie said, realizing things at this club were more complicated that it seemed. Not that he was surprised, he noticed the way the owner talked to him. The man liked power and fine things, not unlike Alfie. And if he found it; he wasn’t likely to give it up. “And no. I don’t have a wife. That’s not why I’m here.”  
Mina looked at him but didn’t respond.   
Sensing the question in her mind, Alfie answered. “It’s my nephew’s birthday. The big fucking wall out there.” Alfie said using his hands extravagantly.  
The corners of Mina’s lips curled slightly.   
“Well, fuck me.” Alfie said in overdramatized astonishment as he looked at her and Mina paused. “Was that a genuine fucking smile on your mouth?”  
Mina blushed. Not a fake blush, much to Alfie’s delight, a real blush.  
“What is it that you do?” Mina asked.   
“I own a bakery.”  
Mina raised a brow at him. “We don’t get many bakers in here.”  
“I also own a few other businesses.” He said as he laced his fingers together and sat them in his lap.   
Mina watched him do so, her eyes landing on the erection that Alfie was refusing to acknowledge.  
“I can take care of that for you.” Mina offered.   
“Take care of what?” Alfie said with a challenging tone.   
“Do you often go to clubs like this and refuse satisfaction?  
Alfie looked away. No, he didn’t often go to places like this and turn away the women. But this woman was different. When he looked in her eyes, he saw a blankness and it bothered him.   
“Who says I’m not satisfied?” Alfie asked.  
“The bulge in your trousers.” She responded.  
“Perhaps your definition of satisfaction and mine are different.”   
“And what is your definition?” Mina implored hoping to sense how to make him happy.  
Alfie adjusted his hips so he was facing her, and he brushed a tendril of hair away from her face. “Having you see me when you look at me.”  
Mina and Alfie stared at each other. Alfie didn’t know why he had said it or why he was being so soft but as he looked at her and the expression she wore at his words, he knew she needed him; even if she didn’t know it herself.


	3. Chapter 13

Mina was nervous as she began taking off her makeup. Alfie wouldn’t let her touch him. The third time she tried he looked at her with such rage that it frightened her. Immediately after, his face softened, and they continued to talk for half an hour.   
“Mina.” The smooth Spanish voice said as he entered the room.   
Mina turned her body toward him, nervous that he would be disappointed or angry that she hadn’t given Alfie what his body desired.  
“You did well. Mr. Solomons was very generous in his payment.”  
Mina blinked at him. “He… He was?”   
“Yes. In fact, you are reserved for his pleasure any time he is here. It doesn’t matter what you are doing, if he walks through the doors, you belong to him.”  
She nodded, “Yes, sir.” Before turning back toward the mirror in confusion.   
I didn’t even touch him. She thought as she replayed the night in her head.  
The next morning, Mina awoke with a crease between her brows. She walked downstairs and the girls said good morning, but Mina didn’t hear them, she was too absorbed in her thoughts.   
“Is everything alright?” Gwen asked.   
“What? Oh, yes. I just had a very odd dream, that’s all.” Mina answered.   
Truth was, Mina had dreamt of Alfie. They sat against the wall in the back room, not touching or saying a word.   
_______________________________________________  
Alfie awoke in the hotel room he had stayed at in Liverpool. His erection throbbed, unsatisfied from the night before.   
“Fuckin’ hell.” He mumbled as he moved his hand under the blankets to stroke himself.   
How long had it been since he had done this? He could have any woman he wanted, at any time. He never had a reason to wank himself. Hell, he was with a beautiful, sexy, more than willing woman last night; but he couldn’t let her pleasure him. WHY couldn’t he?   
The look in her eyes, the blank gaze she gave him as she danced for him. Half the time, he didn’t care if a woman was there with him mentally or not, as long as he got his climax.   
Alfie stroked himself, quickening the pace as he tried to push the thoughts of her behind him. Finally, he stopped and put his hands on his forehead.   
“FUCK!” He growled in frustration.  
He pushed his blanket aside and got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom he turned on the shower, putting the water as cold as it would go. He couldn’t go around today with his cock swollen and bulging in his pants, he had to get rid of it.   
He walked downstairs after his cold shower had taken effect and he sat at the table to eat breakfast.  
“What a fucking night!” Goliath said as his uncle joined. “Let’s go back tonight.”  
“How was she?” Ishmael asked Alfie.  
Alfie looked at him over his eggs.   
“The woman, how was she?” Ishmael pushed, wanting information.  
Alfie clenched his jaw and began to eat his breakfast.  
“That bad, eh?” Ishmael guessed “That’s a shame” and Alfie rolled his eyes.   
Alfie had thought about it all morning and finally decided to heed Goliath’s request and he paid for another night at the hotel for the men.   
As they walked back in the club, they found it full. Women danced in the corners of the room, with Mina front and center in the middle.   
Mina danced, running her fingers through her hair when she looked up and saw Alfie walk through the door. She glanced over, finding Sir looking at her. He nodded and she dropped her eyes before doing a small curtsey and walking away from the men surrounding her. The men groaned their disapproval as she left them.   
She walked toward Alfie and stopped in front of him, beginning to dance. She turned her back to him and began to grind her bum against him. She bent over, touching the ground and a small growl released Alfie’s throat. He had been hard all day, which was another reason he had given into his nephew’s pleas to come back.   
After a few minutes of her dancing against him he growled in her ear that he wanted to go somewhere private. The sound of his gravely voice in her ear made her breath catch slightly and she nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the private room with the large sofa.   
She turned and put her hands on his chest, gently pushing so he would sit. Mina looked at Alfie’s trousers. His erection throbbed worse than it had in years. Mina sat beside him and put her hands on his bulge. She began to rub him through his trousers and Alfie clenched his jaw, his eyes closing. He had almost given into her when his eyes sprung open and he grabbed her hand and threw it away.  
Mina looked at him curiously. “Excuse me for saying this Mr. Solomons, but you are odd.”  
Alfie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Am I?”  
“Why come to a place like this and not let me touch you? Is it me? Would you prefer another girl?”  
“No. It’s not you. You are..” Alfie looked at her body, “this” He said as he pointed to his trousers, “Is because of you.”  
Mina looked at him skeptically.   
Alfie looked at the wall opposite them, at the small hole in the wall, and leaned in.   
Thinking he was going to kiss her neck, Mina leaned her head to the side to give him access. As he leaned close, he watched her eyes and saw the familiar click that switched her eyes from in the present, to somewhere off.  
“Is he watching?” Alfie whispered in her ear not placing his lips on her.   
Registering what Alfie had asked, Mina glanced at the wall then whispered and thought. Perhaps he is shy, she thought to herself. Maybe that’s why he won’t let me touch him. He thinks we’re being watched., “No. He has security outside the private rooms. They only look through the hole if they think there is trouble.”  
Alfie leaned back, “Mm.” he grunted with a nod.  
“You don’t have to worry.” Mina said as she tucked her legs under her and moved over on her knees. “They won’t watch. They don’t even listen unless they hear something alarming.” Mina leaned forward and put her lips on Alfie’s. “You don’t have to be shy. Not that you have any reason to be.” She said as she rubbed his trousers once more.  
“Would you fucking stop?!” Alfie growled and he stood.  
Mina toppled into the floor.  
“Just fucking stop trying to suck my cock!”  
“Then why are you here?” Mina asked, as she pulled herself off the ground.   
“Why are you?” Alfie asked.   
“What?”   
“You heard me. Why are you here?” Alfie pushed.  
Mina didn’t answer as she stared at him.   
“Do you enjoy this? Dropping to your knees for any man that pays to look at you?”  
Her eyes dropped quickly to the floor and back at him, “yes.” She said with a sly, flirtatious smile.   
Alfie shook his head. “No, you don’t. If you did, your eyes wouldn’t glass over every time you started to perform whatever service you think you’re supposed to.”  
“Do you ask every woman these questions?” Mina shot back, frustrated that he was being difficult.  
Alfie stared at her before he looked away and exhaled a deep breath, calming himself. After a lengthy pause Mina spoke up.  
“Why do you care why I’m here or if I enjoy what I do?” Alfie turned to look at her again. “The point is, I am here for your pleasure. That’s what you paid for.” She continued as she sauntered to him and he shook his head at her until she sat and gave him a small glare.  
_______________________________  
For the next week, Alfie caught himself thinking about Mina. He heard her words ringing in his head. “The point is, I’m here for your pleasure.” Every time he replayed those words, he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were tired, but not from fatigue. To her, he was just business, and rightfully so. He knew what type of establishment it was when he arrived. He did pay to have them dance for his men. To anyone else, she would have seemed sincere in her efforts to seduce and please him, but Alfie knew better. His keen observance of people helped him not only in his business dealings but also with Mina.   
If she was tired of pleasing, Alfie would give her rest. He smiled as he sat in his office, devising a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina was not disappointed when Alfie left, nor when he didn’t return the next night. She was frustrated with him and unsure what his intentions were or what sort of game he was playing. It also bothered her that her breath caught slightly when he growled in her ear that he wanted privacy. She gave men pleasure but stopped receiving pleasure herself, so why did he make her breath catch? She wasn’t attracted to him… she refused to be.  
__________________________________  
As she got ready, he walked into the room.   
“Mi amor..” He said, his silky Spanish flowing from his mouth as he walked up behind her. “Mr. Solomons is back. He asked you be taken straight to your private room.” He leaned down so that he looked at her in the mirror.   
His hand touched her hip and she tensed as he moved his hand up and around to grab her breast. He breathed in her ear as he touched her chest and the other girls in the room looked away.   
“You are beautiful, Mi amor.” He said as he kissed her neck and Mina fought the urge to clench her jaw. “Whatever it is you are doing to him, continue. He pays well.” He said as he removed his hand from her breast and turned to walk out of the room.   
Mina stood and shook her head, “I’m not doing anything.” she mumbled as she began to walk to her private room.  
____________________________  
“Mr. Solomons.” Mina greeted with a kind smile.  
“Mm.” Alfie responded as she entered the room. “Sit.”  
Mina sat on the sofa and turned her body toward his.   
“You like games?” Alfie asked and Mina raised her eyebrows.  
“Of course.” She said seductively as Alfie reached in his pocket.  
He froze and looked at her, his face annoyed.   
“None of that.” He said referring to her attempted seduction and Mina started to roll her eyes before she caught herself.   
Alfie smiled at her. “That’s better.”  
“You want me to roll my eyes at you?”   
“I want you…” He said as he pulled out a dice. “To just be yourself.”  
“But you see, Mr. Solomons. That is the point. I am whoever you want me to be if you would just tell me.” She said and Alfie shook his head.  
“You see this dice?” He said as he held it up. “We are each going to roll it. If it lands on an even number you will tell me two things about you that are lies, and one thing that is real. Then I will guess which one is true. If it lands on an odd number, I will tell you two lies and one thing that is real and so on.”  
“Well isn’t that fitting.” She said and he looked curiously at her. “You being odd.” She smiled cheekily at him and the corners of his mouth turned up.  
He gave her the dice and she rolled. “Even.” He said and he cut his eyes at her.  
“So, I just tell you two lies?”  
“And one thing that is true. It can be anything. Favorite color, childhood pet, anything. In any order.”  
“Alright.” Mina said as she thought. “My favorite fruit is cherries, I broke my toe climbing a tree as a child, and I have a cat.”  
Alfie smiled slightly and squinted at her, as if trying to read her words. “You broke your toe.” Alfie guessed and Mina shook her head.  
“It was my thumb actually. I still have a small scar.” She said as she showed him her hand and he could see the small white scar at the base of her thumb.  
“Alright.” Alfie said with a slight chuckle, “Cat?”   
Mina shook her head again, “They make me sneeze.”  
“Mm. Cherries.” He said nodding.  
“Third time is a charm. Especially when there are only three options.” Mina smiled.  
“So, when you aren’t dancing, are you usually so cheeky?” Alfie asked, his eyes twinkling with humor and Mina’s smile fell.   
“I’m sorry.” She said. “I thought that’s what you wanted. I apologize”  
Alfie ran his hand over his brow. She was still performing. Of course, she is. He thought. That would have been too easy.  
“It’s alright. Go on.” He said as he nodded to the dice and Mina rolled.  
Alfie thought for a moment, “I like the color orange, I hate the smell of cigars, and I was the youngest of my mother’s two children.”  
Mina pursed her lips to the side, staring in his eyes. “You like the color orange.”   
“No.” Alfie said animatedly. “Hate the bloody color.”  
“Not even the orange in a sunset?” She urged.   
“’S alright.” He shrugged.  
“Well, you smelled like a cigar the first night I met you, so I don’t think it’s the second option. So, you are the youngest of your siblings.” She said as she looked at him, proud.  
Alfie nodded. “I only had a sister. She was older.”  
“Your nephew’s mum.”   
“Mm.” Alfie’s eyes turned sad for a brief moment.  
“Where is she?” Mina asked.   
“Died. When Goliath was twelve.”  
“I’m sorry.” Mina said, regretting her question.  
“Which is why, I don’t let any of my men doing fucking opium.” Alfie continued as he shot an angry look away from her.  
“It’s a horrible drug.” Mina said with a nod.  
Without another word, Alfie picked up the dice and rolled. The game continued with light truths and lies and Alfie watched as Mina’s walls appeared to slowly come down, lost in the game and fun of coming up with lies about herself.  
“I have an orgasm almost every day, I write to my mum weekly, and I can play the piano.”  
“Well I know that first one is a fucking lie.” Alfie laughed.   
“Do you?” Mina challenged. “You know where I work right?”   
“Yeah, a place where men who can’t please their fucking wives come to have women fake it under them.”  
“Men like you?” Mina smiled.  
“Oh, no, treacle. I know how to please a woman.” He replied as he raised a brow.  
“Then why do you always push me away?”   
“Because you don’t come to me asking for me to please you. You come to me because you think that’s what I want.”  
“And what do you want?”   
“I want you to trust me.”  
Mina blinked at him, “Why?”  
“So, you don’t turn to opium.”  
Mina didn’t know what to respond and after a moment, Alfie gave an ornery smile and said, “How long has it been since you had an orgasm?”  
Mina laughed before she shrugged.  
“C’mon now.” He said as he waved with his hand for her to tell him.  
“I can’t. I don’t know it.”  
“You don’t know when you last had an orgasm?” He asked, stunned for a moment and Mina shook her head. “Fuckin’ hell.”  
“Is that so shocking?” Mina implored.  
“Well I knew most men in here couldn’t do it, but I thought on occasion you’d have one or two.”  
“Men don’t come in here to please me, Mr. Solomons.” Mina pointed out and Alfie considered her.  
“You mean, they haven’t yet.” Alfie corrected.   
“What.” Mina chuckled right before there was a knock on the door.  
Alfie turned toward the door, expecting it to open or Mina to answer.   
“It just means that we will close soon.” Mina explained.  
Alfie looked at his watch and realized the time. He stood and turned to her. “I will see you on Monday. Every Monday for the foreseeable future.” He turned and gave her a devilish grin before he walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina walked into the private room and found Alfie looking at the paintings on the wall opposite the sofa.   
“These are not cheap artists.” Alfie said incredulously.  
“Have you met proprietor of this establishment? You think he likes anything cheap? He only takes the finest things.” Mina said as she shut the door and walked toward Alfie.  
“You hang them in a room like this, where men can rub their fucking cocks and shoot their spunk all over them?”  
Mina’s eyebrows shot up and she tried not to laugh. “Well, there is a reason the sofa is so far on the other side of the room. And I am fairly certain you are the only one that has wanted to rub his cock on them.”  
Alfie turned to her and shook his head as he breathed a chuckle. “That’s not the fucking point.”  
Mina smiled a broad smile and turned toward the sofa. “So, what game do you have for us today?”  
“No game.” Alfie responded. “But here are rules. First, you will not touch me.”  
“I think we have already assessed that.”  
“You will communicate honestly with me. Tell me what you want, what you don’t.”  
“What?”  
“Now, the most important fucking rule of all the fucking rules I will ever fucking give you, yeah?” Alfie sat on the sofa beside her and looked assertively in her eyes. “You will fake nothing. I’m a smart man, I’ll know if you are putting on a show. Do you understand?”  
“I understand the rules, I just don’t understand why you’re giving them to me.”  
“Because I have taken it upon myself to give you the most toe-curling fucking orgasm you have ever fucking had.”  
Mina giggled. “Mr. Solomons-” She started.  
“No.” Alfie said, and Mina looked taken aback. “None of that.”  
“None of what?”   
“Mr. Solomons.” Alfie mimicked and Mina’s body sagged as she looked at him and shook her head.  
“Did you recently change your name?”  
“My name… Is Alfie.” He said with before he gave her a single nod and she understood.   
“Alfie.” She said. “What I said last week was… out of line. When I said I couldn’t remember the last time I had climax, I wasn’t-“  
“What was the last fucking rule I gave you.” He interrupted.  
“Not to perform.” She said with a sigh.  
“Yeah, and we haven’t even started and you’re already performing.”  
Mina rolled her eyes.   
“Stand in front of me.” Alfie ordered and Mina did as she was told.   
Alfie stared at her, looking at her body.   
When he looked up at her he said, “You’re beautiful.”  
Mina smiled shyly and looked down and Alfie could see her eyes taking her away. He stood and put a finger under her face, tilting it to look at him.   
“You are beautiful, Mina that likes cherries and sneezes around cats.”   
She blinked and came back to him. He knew then why she allowed her mind to take her somewhere else. To every man that walked through the door, she was a body. So often so that she began to feel as if that’s all she was. No one looked at her and saw her, only the risqué lingerie and the body that wore them. But Alfie saw her. And it was when he showed her that he saw her that she was present with him.   
He brushed her cheek with his hand and put his thumb on her mouth. He wiped away some of the lipstick and looked at his thumb.   
“You don’t need all this.” He said softly.   
He moved his hand down her neck, barely touching her skin. Mina blinked as she watched him, a feeling rising in her stomach that had been so far gone, she forgot it had existed. He didn’t move his hand down to her breast, instead and ran a knuckle down her arm. He gently massaged her hand as he looked in her eyes. She was still there with him.   
He put his hand on her stomach and brushed her skin lightly. He was barely touching her, but Mina felt her skin tingle as he drifted his hand over her. Again, he refrained from slipping his hand between her legs and he grabbed her hand to pull her to the sofa. She sat, and he put his hand on her shoulder to push her back.   
He touched her knee and ran his forefinger down her shin. He removed her shoe and lifted her foot, lightly moving his finger up her sole, causing her to release a small gasp as an unfamiliar tingle vibrated between her legs.   
What is the matter with me? Men touch me all the time and I’m numb. This should be no different. She thought and a crease formed between her brows. He watched her as he ran his hands on her body. His touch was methodical, gentle, almost nonexistent but as he continued her skin became more alive.   
He urged her to turn onto her stomach and she obliged. He ran his fingers along the backs of her legs and arms and on her back. He ran a strong calloused hand down her back, stopping before he reached her bum. He explored her body, but not like the other men did. He wanted nothing to do with her bum or her breasts, instead he focused on her arms and legs. Each time he ran a finger up the sole of her foot she would inhale a breath.   
Little by little, Alfie awakened her body. He looked at her and watched her eyes change. This time, her eyes didn’t go glassy and blank. Instead, her eyes darkened. Only slightly but enough to let Alfie know he was doing what she needed.  
When Alfie had touched every part of her body, other than her most intimate parts, he removed his hands from her. He leaned close to her and said in a husky voice, “I’ll see you on Monday.” Then he stood and walked out of the room.   
When he exited the room, Mina released a deep breath and found herself breathing heavy, allowing her heart to race.   
That night, Mina dreamt of his hands on her. He touched and rubbed down her body. She awoke with small beads of sweat on her body.   
Alfie too dreamt of his hands on Mina and woke up already stroking himself. He thought about her responsiveness and how easy it would be to make her come once he had successfully gotten her ready. He knew it wouldn’t be just awakening the body. She had closed down to pleasure, he had to let her know she could let go.   
The next week was the same, Alfie touched her gently, her body burning under his touch. Again, he refrained from touching her sexually, but it was the most intimate and sensual experience Mina had ever had with a man. He looked between her legs and could see the glistening wetness of her heat. Her eyes darkened again, but she was with him, no longer numb.   
The third Monday, as Alfie lay on the sofa next to Mina, he moved his hands down her stomach as he had the two Mondays before and she bucked her hips.   
Alfie smiled and whispered, “Do you touch yourself at night Mina? Thinking about my hands on you?”  
A moan caught in Mina’s throat as he spoke in her ear.   
“Your lingerie hides nothing. I can see your wet cunt, wanting.”   
Her bottom lip trembled as he ran a hand up her side.   
“Tell me.” He urged and she shook her head.   
“We aren’t allowed to touch ourselves.” She confessed in a breathy voice. “He says our pleasure is for paying customers only.”  
Alfie creased his brow but didn’t stop his hands moving on her, not wanting her to guard herself again.   
“Aflie?” She breathed.  
“Mm?” He answered but she remained silent, small whines leaving her body. “Tell me what you want, Mina.”  
“Will you touch me?” She asked.  
“I am.”  
“No.” She said as she opened her eyes wide and stared into his. “Really touch me.”  
He moved his hand to her chest, which he had freed from the brassiere she wore as soon as he had walked in the room. He grasped her breast in his hand and her head fell back. He pinched her nipple between his forefinger and his thumb and began to twist and pull, his rough hand kneading at her breast.   
Mina moaned and Alfie closed his eyes, attempting to gain control of his erection. This was the first time he had heard her moan. Of course, she had faked moans the week earlier attempting to appease him as he had begun; but he quickly pointed out that he knew she was putting on a show and she stopped.   
This moan however was real, and it resonated to every part of Alfie’s body. He moved his face down to her chest and laid it on her other breast. The scratchiness of his beard against her breast, mixed with his tantalizing fingers on her other nipple caused Mina to give a small cry.   
He sat his chin on her breast, refusing to kiss her though he wanted nothing more. She began rubbing her thighs together and Alfie knew he could make her come. He kept going, her moans growing louder, until finally she couldn’t stand it and she fell apart under his hand.   
As she came down from her climax, Alfie pulled her close and looked down at her face.   
“Come to London.” Alfie said and Mina blinked her eyes open at him.  
“I can’t.” She said in a soft, tired voice. “He won’t let me.”  
Alfie stroked her hair for a moment before she asked, “How did you do that?”   
“Do what?” he asked smiling.  
“All you touched was my breast… How did you make me-?”  
“You have a beautifully responsive body.” He said as he grazed her sensitive nipple and she gasped before releasing a small moan. “You just need someone to give it the attention it deserves.”  
Mina turned toward Alfie and rubbed his erection. “When will you let me give you attention?”  
Alfie shook his head and moved his hips back. “When you want to do it for reasons other than money and obligation.”  
She put her hand on his cheek and gazed at his mouth before looking at his eyes. “How are you a gangster?”  
“I’m not. I’m a baker.” Alfie responded.   
“Your men talk. And my women listen.” She said with a coy smile. “But you’re a good man.”  
“Oh, no, treacle.” He said as he leaned onto his hands, hovering over her. “I am a very bad man.” He added with a smile and moved off the sofa, leaving her with a small sweet smile on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina’s body hummed as she walked to the dressing room to change. She began wiping off her makeup and stifled a smile as she removed her lipstick.   
“Mina? What has you so happy?” Gwen asked and Mina’s smile grew harder to hide.  
“Nothing.”   
“Something! Tell me everything!” Gwen pulled a chair up beside Mina and Mina shook her head.  
“Really, it’s nothing.”  
“You’re glowing. It has to be more than nothing. Was it Mr. Solomons? He’s been coming pretty often. What are you doing to him.”  
Mina looked at her, wanting to tell her how her night had been, but also fearing they would be overheard.   
“Mina.” Gwen said as she grabbed her hand and sat it in her lap. “It’s me. You know you can trust me.”   
Mina knew Gwen wouldn’t tell anyone what she said. Gwen arrived almost a year after Mina and the two of them bonded quickly. All the girls bonded quickly. It was hard not to when they had all been tricked into leaving their families and forbidden from leaving him. He controlled their whole life, all they had was each other.   
“I’ve not been doing anything to him. He won’t let me.” Mina whispered quietly in Gwen’s ear.   
“What?” Gwen whispered back. “Is he… interested in women?”  
“Yes, I think so. He’s always hard when he is here. And he is huge.”  
“So, you’ve seen it then?”   
“No.” Mina said shaking her head. “Just the large mound in his trousers. He won’t even let me rub him!”  
“Then why are you so happy?”  
“I had an orgasm. First time in so long! I forgot how good they feel.” Mina bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, remembering the pulsing between her legs as she came.  
“So, you had an orgasm, without his cock being involved?” Gwen recapped with an appreciative look. “He must have amazing hands.”  
“You have no idea. I think they were formed by God himself.” Mina looked away dreamily.  
“Mina…” Gwen said in a worried tone and Mina looked at her. “Be careful. This is how they all go. One man shows up with good hands and the next thing you know, the two of them are found dead in an alley.”  
Mina sighed, “I know, Gwen. This is me we are talking about. I’m not going to fall in love with him. I just want to enjoy the way he makes my body feel until he grows tired of me.”  
Gwen smiled at Mina and squeezed her hand before they began to change and walk home.   
__________________________________  
Mina thought about Alfie every night before bed, her desire growing with each passing day. After not having had an orgasm in probably years, her body ached for more. She wanted friction, and every night she didn’t see him, she became more frustrated.   
She danced, hoping he would come in before Monday. Luckily, when he didn’t come in, she was still able to escape her reality, just as she had before he showed up. She was worried that his touch would make her susceptible to other men’s but was happy when it didn’t. She danced and the two times she was asked to take the men away privately, her body was still numb to them and her eyes glassed over as her mind took her somewhere else. It was as if her body had only awakened for Alfie.  
She awoke Monday morning, her arms and legs wrapped around a pillow. She shifted her hips to roll over and her eyes sprung open. Her shift had rubbed her hips against the pillow, giving a sweet sensation of light friction between her legs. Looking at the door, she did it again and she clenched her jaw. Her need was so strong, she knew it wouldn’t take her long to come if she wanted. She bit her bottom lip and leaned on her knees, the pillow between her legs. She stared at the door, terrified that someone would walk in, but she needed this release. She began move her hips, the light friction almost taking her breath away. She moaned and quickly covered her mouth, her eyes going wide.   
What am I doing? She asked herself and she quickly got up. If I got caught… she didn’t finish her thought. She dressed quickly and walked downstairs.  
“Are you alright?” Gwen asked and Mina looked at her guiltily.   
“What? Why?”   
“Just asking. Your face is red. Are you feeling well?” Gwen put a cool hand on Mina’s forehead and Mina stepped back from her.   
“I’m fine!” Mina said unconvincingly before walking in the other room.   
__________________________________  
By the time Alfie arrived, Mina was pacing the dressing room. What if he changed his mind and he doesn’t come tonight? She worried.  
“Mina. He told me to tell you, Mr. Solomons is here.” Gwen said with a wink as she walked in the dressing room and began peeling off her stocking and examining the large rip in the back.   
Mina walked quickly to her private room, her arousal growing with each step. He had pleased her last week, why would he not this week? If he just wants to talk again, I might die. She thought before deciding she wouldn’t give him a choice. She needed her release. It may get her in trouble, but it was better to do it with him than get caught in her bedroom touching herself… or using her pillow.  
She opened the door to find Alfie sitting on the sofa. He looked up and immediately froze. He could see her arousal all over her body. Her chest was flushed and her nipples hard through her lace brassiere. She wore no lipstick today, which Alfie was pleased with, and her eyes burned with lust for him. He immediately hardened inside his trousers.   
Mina bit her bare lip before she began walking toward him, putting her hands behind her to unclasp her bra. She threw it to the side and hooked her thumbs inside her knickers, pushing them down as she stood in front of him.   
“Mina-“ Alfie started, wanting to slow her down but she shook her head.   
Before he could take control of the situation, her lips were on his and she was climbing on top of him. She straddled him, her knees on each side of his hips. She kissed him frantically and desperately, moaning as she shifted her hips against the mound of his trousers. Their kiss broke as her hips began to grind on him. Alfie swelled more as he began to feel her wetness soaking through the zipper of his trousers.  
“Mina...” He asked, wanting to gain control.   
“Alfie,” She breathed in his ear. “Please, touch me.”  
Alfie wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her under him. She looked up at him, needy. He moved his hand between her legs and found her soaking. He slipped his finger inside her as the pad of his thumb began to rub circles on her clit.   
Mina responded, tilting her head back and moaning. He inserted a second finger and Mina grabbed his face, putting his lips on hers. She bit and sucked on his full lips, her tongue exploring his mouth. It didn’t take long before her buildup had gotten so great, she vibrated around his fingers.   
“Enjoy it, Mina. Let yourself go.” Alfie said in her ear and she immediately released.  
Alfie held her as she came off her high, just as he had the week before.  
Mina slowly began to raise herself, staring deep into Alfie’s eyes. He leaned up and watched as she removed herself from the sofa and sat on her knees before him.  
“Mina. No.” Alfie said as he began to block her hands, but she held a finger up to his mouth to quiet him.  
“I want to do this. Because I want to give you pleasure, just as you have given me pleasure.”  
He stared in her eyes and he could see a fire burning that wasn’t there before. He moved his hands out of her way and she undid his trousers and freed him. She licked her lips as she looked at the size of him and he had to look away to compose himself. She buried him in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, sucking him deep. Her tongue danced expertly on him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked down to find her staring at him as she took him over and over in her mouth.   
He became transfixed by her, unable to tear his eyes away. The intense lust in her eyes, mixed with the talent of her mouth pushed him closer to the edge and he buried his hand in her hair before he exploded in her mouth.   
She licked her lips as she stood, and Alfie put himself back in his trousers.   
“Come here.” He said as he opened his arms for her and she straddled him once more, only for him to lay them both on the sofa and begin kissing her.   
The remainder of their time they spent tasting each other, their tongues dancing.   
“How did you end up here?” He asked as their lips finally parted.   
Before she could answer, a knock on their door came, notifying them that their time was up.   
She kissed him gently and rose, finding her lingerie.   
“Will you come back?” She asked and he detected a slight worry in her voice.  
“Of course.”  
“I wasn’t sure. I mean, I figured once I actually-“ She motioned to the part of the sofa she had knelt in front of.   
“Haven’t you realized yet, that’s not why I come here?” he responded, feeling as though all these weeks have been derailed when he let her touch him.  
“People change their mind.” She said with a shrug.   
“Not me.” He said as he gathered her face in his hands. “I come here for you. Not your mouth or you perfect fucking tits. The real you. Alright?”  
Mina nodded and gave a small smile and Alfie kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you Monday.”  
Mina was shaken awake three days later. “Mina, wake up. She’s here.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Who?” Mina mumbled as Amy, one of the newer women, stepped back.   
“New girl. She’s in a bad way. Must have really fought.”  
Mina nodded as she leaned up and grabbed her robe. She rushed down the stairs to find the other three girls standing over the sofa.   
“Dropped her by this morning.” Gwen said as she looked at Mina solemnly.   
“Get Kathy’s room ready.” Mina ordered two of the girls and they nodded and went to prepare the room.   
Mina looked at the unconscious girl on the sofa and sat on the edge, brushing the hair off her bloody forehead. The girl was bruised and bloody, with a swollen eye and lip.   
“Do we know anything?” Mina asked.  
“Her name is Beth. That’s all.” Gwen answered.  
“Beth? Beth can you hear me?” Mina asked gently.  
Beth moaned.   
“Beth, my name is Mina. Can you open your eyes?”  
One of Beth’s eyes squinted open. “Where am I?” She asked, her voice scratchy.  
Mina sighed before telling her, “You’re home.”  
“Mum?” Beth asked, a tear falling from her swollen eye.   
“No. Your mums not here. Can you sit up?”   
Beth slowly began to sit up. When she had succeeded, her chin gave a tremble as she looked around. “I want my mum.” She said before she began to weep.   
Mina wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close, holding her while she cried on Mina’s shoulder. “I know.” Mina said as she petted the young woman’s hair. “But we’ll take care of you.”  
Mina looked at one of the girls and said, “Go get a glass of water and a bowl of ice. Gwen, help me get her to the bath.”  
Mina and Gwen walked the girl slowly up the stairs and into a bath. As they began to wash her, the ice and water was delivered.   
“Drink this.” Mina said giving Beth the water.  
Beth obeyed.  
“We need to keep ice on your face. The cold helps soothe the swelling.”  
“Do you think she will forgive me?” Beth asked as tears streamed down her face.   
Gwen and Mina exchanged an understanding look.   
“It doesn’t matter now.” Mina answered.  
“He said he loved me.” Beth said. “He said he had a house, he wanted to take me there and take care of me. He said we would be happy.”  
“I know.” Mina said as she washed her new sister. “That’s what he told us all. But, he lied. Now, you have to listen to me Beth. It will do no good to think about the past or what he said or your family. They’re gone now. You’re here, you belong to him; just like the rest of us. We look after each other. Do as he tells you and you’ll….” Mina trailed off.   
“Be alright?” Beth attempted to finish for her.  
“Survive.” Mina corrected.  
_______________________________________  
Mina and the girls helped Beth get settled. She cried and screamed and cried some more. Mina was used to it. They all went through it.   
Two days after her arrival, he came to check on her.   
“You said you loved me!” Beth said as she pushed his chest.   
“I do, my darling.” He responded smoothly as he grabbed her hands. “I’m sorry about your face. I won’t do it again.”  
Mina bit her tongue so hard, she tasted blood.   
“I want to go home.” Beth said and he caressed her face in a way that made the entire room cringe.  
“You are home.” He answered as he took her face in his hands. “I love you. Let me take care of you.” He said sweetly before he kissed her.   
Mina watched as Beth’s abrasive body language melted into his kiss.   
This is how it always was at the beginning. He would be sweet to her until her face was healed and then he would put her to work. Mina felt sorry for her. No more than twenty-six, most likely a virgin until she met him. He said all the right things to her and convinced her to leave her life behind to run away with him. He offered temporary pleasure at the price of so much pain. Pain for her, pain for her family and loved ones. All it took was saying yes, one time. Then her whole life would be different.  
By Monday, Beth was healed enough that Mina could cover the green bruises with makeup.   
“Stop crying or you’ll be in trouble.” Mina told her as she put lipstick on her.   
“I don’t want to do this.” Beth said.  
“You get used to it.”  
“I’ve never danced before, not even a waltz.”  
Mina sat back in her chair and sighed. “Alright. Stand up.”  
Beth stood and Mina began to instruct her. “Just move your hips like you’re drawing an ‘eight’ with them.”  
Beth tried and Mina helped guide her hips.   
“Toss your hair and lick your lips. They like that. Just don’t stop moving. Watch the other girls and follow them, you’ll get it.”  
“Do I really have to touch them?”   
“They rarely want new girls at first, so you shouldn’t have to worry about that tonight.”  
Beth dropped her eyes.   
“You’ll be alright. Me and Gwen will be here. Just look to us if you need anything.” Mina comforted and Beth turned toward the door to face the men for the first time.   
When she turned, she jumped. Mina looked to see him standing in the doorway, leaned against the frame.   
“Go on Beth. With Mina as your teacher, you will do well.” He said and Beth quickly left the room.   
He looked at Mina and began to walk toward her.   
“Mr. Solomons is here.” He said and she began to take a step, only to stop when his hand was placed in the middle of her chest. “He can wait.” Mina inhaled a shaky breath as he put his thumb on her lips. “You’ve stopped wearing lipstick.”  
“only on Mondays. Mr. Solomons doesn’t like it.” Mina answered.   
“You are always so good. You take care of everybody here and take such good care of the rest of my girls at home.” He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her to sit. “I forget sometimes how good you can take care of people.” He looked at her expectantly and she looked forward at his trousers.   
Mina clenched her jaw as she began to undo his belt. She used all of her self-control to hide her reluctance at what he wanted her to do. Dutifully, she took him in her mouth.   
__________________________________________  
When she was done, he fastened his trousers and belt and tipped her chin up at him. “My sweet Mina.” He said softly. “He is waiting for you and I must watch Beth tonight. Otherwise, I would stay in here with your tongue all night.”  
Mina watched him leave and continued to sit. She wiped her mouth as if it could take away what she had just done. She stood and walked, shakily, to her private room, her body going numb. When she entered Alfie looked at her with a smile.   
“Mina?” He asked when he noticed the distant look in her eyes and his smile fell. “What’s the matter?”  
She didn’t say anything, her eyes not even looking in his direction. Alfie placed his hands on her arms and she finally looked up at him. Alfie watched as her eyes slowly focused on him. Mina closed her eyes warily and placed her forehead in the middle of his chest.  
It was a small gesture. But one of trust. Alfie didn’t know what had happened to her this past week to warrant the distant look in her eyes but he knew she was finally ready for what he wanted to offer the first time he had met her.   
He put his arms around her, pulling her close and she melted into him, the smell of rum and cigars comforting her.   
“Mina,” Alfie said softly as she tucked her arms between their chests, letting him hold her tight and warm. “Leave this place with me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mina slowly leaned back and looked up at him.   
“What?”   
“Come with me. Leave this place. Stop this work. You don’t like it; I know you don’t.” Alfie said.  
Mina shook her head and moved out of his embrace. Alfie grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.  
He began to lower his mouth to hers and she quickly said, “Please don’t kiss me.”  
Alfie froze. “Why not?”   
“Because I don’t want you to ta-..” She exhaled a sigh and mumbled, “I don’t want you to taste him.”  
Alfie processed what she said and understood her meaning.   
“Do you want to stay?” He asked.  
“It doesn’t matter what I want. I can’t leave.”  
“Give me one good reason why not.”  
Mina remained silent, keeping her eyes from his.  
“Mina-“  
“From the day I met you, you wanted to take me out of here. Why?” Mina asked.  
“My sister.” Alfie answered and Mina looked at him curiously, awaiting clarification. “She left a few years after Goliath was born. A man told her he loved her and asked her to work for him and she said ‘yes’.”  
“In a place like this?”   
“No. She didn’t dance; it was just a brothel. When Goliath was twelve, she sent a letter saying she was sorry for what she had done and asked if we would help her leave that life. When the post was delivered her letter fell and slid under a cupboard.” Alfie paused for a moment. “I found it a week after she had too much opium. I could have helped her if I had just known.”  
Alfie ran his hand over his beard.   
“When I first saw you, I knew you wanted out. I can help you do that, Mina. I’ll find you a job and a flat, you won’t have to worry about any of that. You can leave this whole life behind you.”  
Mina gave him a weak smile. “Alfie.. I’m not your sister. You can’t save me.”  
“I can!” Alfie insisted. “You just have to let me.”  
“Is that why you come to places like this? To find girls to save?” Mina asked, attempting to lighten the tone of the conversation.  
“Well, I mean. I am still a man.” Alfie said matter-of-factly. “And not all of them need saving.”  
_____________________________________________  
Alfie drove back to Camden Town alone. He offered her a way out and she had declined. She had turned down his offer, but it felt almost as if she had turned down him.   
Mina laid in bed and thought about his offer. She knew she couldn’t accept. She was stuck in this life, there was no escape. Even if Alfie had the manpower and strength, Sir had powerful people in his corner that could make the rest of Alfie’s life difficult. She couldn’t do that to him.  
_____________________________________________  
“STOP!” Mina yelled as she grabbed Beth’s wrist.   
Beth was being especially difficult. She went through stages of anger and then sadness, always ruining things in the house with each wave. Mina was losing patience.   
“I don’t want to be here!” Beth yelled as she threw another glass in Mina’s direction.   
“I know.” Mina attempted to coax but to no avail.   
“No you don’t! You-“  
“You think I want to be here!” Mina finally snapped. “You think ANY of us want to be here? We were chosen by him, just like you! We were naïve and desperate for something to make us feel alive, and when he showed up, we fell for him. Just like you! I have been here for five fucking years! I have seen women come and women die. The girl before you, you think she wanted to be here? No. Her name was Kathy and she fell in love and he- He killed her and her lover! Then he brought you in to replace her! So you can throw things and scream and yell but it’s all the same! You’re trapped. Just like I am, just like we all are. So, you can either choose to survive or keep on like you are. But if he finds out you are behaving this way, you’ll get a lot worse than a beating.”   
Mina was breathing heavy as she finished her speech. Beth sunk into a chair at the table and sagged her shoulders.   
“Have you ever tried to leave?” Beth asked after a moment.  
“No.”   
“Why?”   
“What’s the point? No one leaves him. Ever.”  
“The point is, even if you did die… at least you were fighting for something. Rather than proving him right, about us being weak.”  
“What are you saying? That you’re going to run?” Mina asked.  
“No.” Beth answered.  
“Those words were pretty powerful for someone who isn’t going to run.”  
Beth gave Mina a defeated look. “Maybe he is right. Maybe we are just weak and naïve.”  
Then she stood and walked away, leaving Mina to clean the mess.  
________________________________________________  
Alfie arrived on Monday, determined to make Mina see sense.  
When he walked in her private room, he found her waiting for him. Before he could say a word, she flung herself at him.   
Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Her tongue parted his lips and she explored his mouth. It only took a moment for Alfie to respond and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Mina took a step back, not loosening her hold on his neck and the two of them stumbled to the sofa.   
She pushed Alfie to sit and began pulling down her knickers, her lips not parting from his. She climbed on top of him and reached behind her to undo her bra. Once her bra was thrown away, Alfie cupped her breasts, kneading in a way that made her body purr. She began to undo his trousers and he grabbed her wrists.  
“No. Mina-“ He started but she put a hand over his mouth.   
“Yes. Alfie.” She said with dominance. “If I am going die trying to leave this place, I want to die knowing what it felt like having you inside me.”  
Alfie stared into her eyes as the realization of what she had just said hit him. Suddenly, he grabbed her face and planted his mouth on hers once more. She continued to undo his trousers and he freed himself. Their passion grew as she felt his velvety tip at her entrance. She slid down onto him, letting him fill her.   
She moaned and Alfie clenched his jaw. Mina raised herself up and lowered herself quickly. She wanted this. She began to move on top of him, her body singing with pleasure she hadn’t had in so long. She didn’t take it slow. She bounced on top of him, moaning loudly as her buildup began.   
Alfie reveled in the sounds she made. He kissed her neck, sucking lightly as she threw her head back. Her legs began to shake by his hips, and he could feel her tremble around him. He looked at her face and could see her eyes beginning to roll back with each movement of her hips.   
“Alfie…” She whined.   
Alfie sucked on her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue and she cried out, fighting and almost failing to delay her orgasm. He grazed the tip of her nipple with his teeth and Mina screamed his name, her eyes rolling back with her head as she shuddered around him.   
Alfie couldn’t help it, at the sound of his name, he released everything he had inside her with a throaty growl.  
Mina’s orgasm took her high, her neck going a deep red as he held her breath. As soon as she began to come off her peak, she took a harsh breath and leaned forward against Alfie. They breathed heavy against each other; her body still slightly trembling.   
“Did you mean it? You want to leave?” Alfie whispered as he caught his breath.  
Mina slowly got off him and nodded. “I don’t want to just survive. I want to live, Alfie. Or die trying.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Let’s go.” Alfie said and Mina looked at him.  
“Well not yet.” She answered.  
Alfie stared at her, an annoyed expression on his face. “You said you wanted to go, so let’s fucking go.”  
“We can’t leave now. We wouldn’t make it out the door. And if I leave tonight then he will know I left with you. Then he will come looking for me and-“  
“You think I am scared of him? He comes to Camden Town and I will have his body shipped around the fucking earth.”  
“I don’t want him to know where I’ve gone.” Mina pleaded. “You think gangsters are the only ones that come here? Politicians of every scale come here. He can get away with anything. He HAS gotten away with anything. Regardless of how many men you had, it wouldn’t be enough. It’s better he not know where I’ve gone.”  
Alfie shook his head.   
“Trust me, Alfie.”  
“Then when do you want to leave?”  
“Have a car waiting on me in the outskirts of town on Saturday. I’ll come on foot. No one can see the car or who is in it. If they see you or one of your men, he won’t have to guess where I’ve gone.”  
Alfie reluctantly agreed, wanting nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and walk out the door with her now.  
_______________________________________  
Every day that followed left Mina on edge. When his smooth Spanish came in her direction, her heartrate would increase. She wanted to tell Gwen but knew to tell Gwen would be to put her in danger. On Saturday, she watched the clock intently. Every hour that passed brought a new wave of fear and anxiety. She had already talked herself out of her plan multiple times in the week but successfully found a renewed motivation every night that he forced her to work for him.   
“How are things at home, Mina?” He asked. “Is Beth still destructive?”  
“No, sir.” Mina lied, “She is doing better.”  
“Good.” He paused in thought. “I think as a reward for your good behavior, I will take you all to the beach tomorrow afternoon.”  
Mina nodded, “That’s very generous of you, sir. Thank you.”  
Mina left the club a few minutes after the remainder of the women. She immediately went to her room, not unlike the rest of the girls, and looked at the bag she had packed. Slowly, she began to unpack.   
Once her belongings were in their rightful places in her room. She looked at the clock. It was an hour after the club had closed, if she was going to go, it was now or never. She slowly opened her window and climbed out onto the slanted rooftop. She closed her window, hoping everything would look in place the next morning as if she had just stepped out. She climbed off the roof as quietly as she could and onto the windowsill of the bottom floor. Once she had successfully landed on the pavement, she took one last look at the house and its quiet windows and turned to run. She ran down alleys and slipped under bridges. Once she had reached the outskirts of town to the west, she looked for the car. Panic welled in her when she couldn’t spot it. The car left. She worried. Or it never came in the first place. She raised a hand over her mouth when the fear that Alfie’s car had been caught came to mind. She turned and gave a smothered shriek.   
Alfie’s hand covered her mouth as she turned.   
“Shh.” He whispered. “Think I’d leave without you?”  
Mina released a breath as he removed his hand from her mouth, and she melted into his quick embrace.   
“We need to go, now.” He urged and she followed him to his car, which had been hidden.   
As they drove away from town, Mina’s breath became strangled. “What have I done? I just… I left…” Alfie looked over to see the panic in her eyes.   
“Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe.”  
“We have to go back!” She said and Alfie stared at her, never slowing the car. “Do you know what he will do to me? I will be in so much trouble!”  
“No. You won’t. You can’t be in trouble because you aren’t going back. Just take a fucking breath, alright?”  
Mina nodded shakily and rubbed her hands together nervously.   
Alfie glanced over at her a couple times before he reached for her hand.   
“Come here.” He said and he pulled her toward him.   
Mina slid over and Alfie said, “Just sit back and relax. Enjoy your new life.”  
Eventually, Mina relaxed and fell asleep  
When they arrived in Camden Town, Mina stood outside Alfie’s factory building.   
“What’s the matter?” Alfie asked.  
“Will I live here with you?” Mina asked.   
Alfie smiled and released a chuckle. “No. You’ll have your own flat. I promised you freedom, I’m not going to take you away from there and put you in my house so you can feel ruled by someone else. But you’ll stay with me for a day or two until yours is ready. Alright?”  
Mina nodded and walked inside. Mina looked around as Alfie began to walk up the stairs to his house.  
“What?” He asked.  
“You don’t live above a bakery, do you?” She asked with a playfully suspicious look on her face as she smelled rum.  
“’Course I do.” Alfie smiled and Mina rolled her eyes and followed him upstairs.   
As they walked in, Mina smiled. There were gold picture frames and candlesticks along with a soft looking sofa. She got a new sense of who he was by looking around the room. He enjoyed comfort but didn’t overly display the wealth she knew he had. Everything was new, but there was not an overabundance of gold or satin. He had a gramophone by the drinking cart against the wall and paintings around the house, owning to his knowledge of the quality of the paintings that had been in her private room at the club.   
Suddenly, she felt unclean. She was looking around another man’s house. One that saw her in a way she wasn’t used to. She glanced at him and found him watching her, a soft expression on his face.   
“Do you mind if I have bath? I didn’t have time after…” she trailed off.  
“Mm.” Alfie grunted with a nod and he led her to his bathroom.   
Ten minutes later, Mina soaked in the large marble tub. She scrubbed her body with the lavender soap he had given her and as she got out, she looked in the mirror. She was still her. Still Mina. She could see that in the mirror, but there was something off. She looked out the window and could see the sun coming above the other buildings. They would have realized something was wrong by now. He would know she was gone.   
Mina pushed the thoughts from her mind and walked out in her towel. She found Alfie sitting on the sofa reading the morning paper.   
“How was it?” He asked not looking up.  
“Best bath I’ve ever had.” She answered and he silently chuckled.  
She looked around the room as he read his paper and a wave of nervousness flowed through her, followed by an intense desire to vomit. She released a shaky breath and thought about what the house would be like now. He was probably questioning them, particularly Gwen. Gwen… Mina thought with regret. She had left her best friend in the house. Why hadn’t she thought to just have Gwen come with her? All of the girls could have come with her. She cursed herself for being selfish.   
“Mina?” Alfie said and she realized he was watching her.   
Mina shook her head. “I shouldn’t have left them.” She said and Alfie folded his paper and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.   
“Hey. Don’t.” Alfie said shaking his head. “Don’t do that. Don’t feel bad for leaving. You did the right thing.” Mina bit her lip. “Mina, you had no life there.”  
“I know. But neither do they. They’re trapped and I just… I left them. I’m supposed to take care of them.”  
“Why?” Alfie asked. “Because he told you to? Mina, you can’t take care of anyone until you take proper care of yourself.”  
“You don’t understand.” She said as she turned away. “We were all each other had! He took us away from everyone else. He made us a family. We were sisters. From the first day you arrive, we clean you up, bathe you, put ice on the swollen parts and nurse you back. We are there when you are fitted by the doctor and teach the ones to dance and please a man that don’t know how. I’m there for all of that!”  
Alfie’s eyebrows cinched closer with every word that poured out of her mouth.   
“We stood together and covered for one another when we broke the rules as long as we weren’t too reckless. Hell, we took beatings for one another and-“ Mina cut herself off as she looked at Alfie’s expression.  
His eyes were serious as he was understanding the picture she was verbally painting for him.   
“He took you away?” Alfie asked, deciding to start at the beginning.  
“I shouldn’t have said all that.” Mina said quickly.  
“You’re going to tell me everything, Mina. This is important.” Alfie said, his tone serious but not stern to make her cower.  
She took a deep breath and nodded. “We were all virgins and young. Early twenties. He’d convince us he loved us and then he would sleep with us before he would ask us to run away with him. He knows just what to say so we agree. Then when we get to Liverpool, he beats us. Then he will say he’s sorry and we forgive him. But it happens again.”  
“Fitted?” Alfie continued.   
“A pregnant worker doesn’t bring as much money. So, he gets us fitted with this device from the doctor so we don’t get pregnant.”  
“What are the rules?”  
“Only two. Don’t make him angry and no men outside of work.”  
“What happens if you break the rules.”  
“Well. You break them enough or do something that makes him too angry and…”  
“And?” Alfie pushed.  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Mina said. “I’m hungry. Do you have something to eat?”  
Alfie wanted to press further but decided against it. He swallowed an exasperated sigh and nodded.  
For the remainder of the day, Mina had waves of regret wash over her. She kept trying to tell herself that she did the right thing, but his Spanish voice ran through her head, telling her she was wrong. She fought his voice telling her to return or she would be in trouble.   
Meanwhile, Alfie watched her, knowing by the look on her face that she was struggling. He had tried two more times to assure her that she did the right thing and she always agreed with him, but he could see behind her eyes that she was torn. What has that fucker done to you? He asked her inside his head.   
By early evening, she had relaxed a bit and sat against him on the sofa.   
“Sundays are my favorite days.” She said with a small smile as she drew small circles on his forearm that was wrapped around her. “No obligations or work. Don’t even have to put clothes on if you don’t want to.”  
Alfie’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh really?” He asked and she looked up to see his hungry eyes.  
Mina turned onto her knees on the sofa and leaned into him. “No. Naked Sundays. Best day of the week. Ever heard of it?”   
“I haven’t but I like the sound of it.” He said as he pulled her face close to him and they kissed.   
The kissed slowly, reveling in the fact there was no time limit. No one to tell Alfie to leave and no one waiting for Mina in the dressing room. Eventually, Alfie picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He took his time undressing her and when they were both successfully naked, he slipped into her.   
He took his time as he pressed deep, filling her perfectly. Mina moaned as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having him. When she opened, she looked into his eyes. He was staring at her with an intense gentleness that made her suddenly self-conscious.   
“Don’t.” She mumbled as she felt the affection he was emitting with his stare.   
Images of herself at the club flashed in her head as she tried to avert her eyes from him. Sir called them dancers. They called themselves dancers. But Mina knew what she was. The title didn’t change that. She was a whore.   
She looked back at Alfie, who hadn’t taken his gaze from her, and said, “Stop looking at me.”  
Alfie didn’t listen, he continued to look at her as he buried himself in her.   
“Stop it.” She insisted again, but he continued.  
“Don’t look at me, Alfie!” She said as a knot grew in her throat. She didn’t deserve this kind of affection. She hadn’t earned it.   
Despite her emotional distress, a buildup had started low in her belly and the friction he gave her when he pushed inside her caused her emotions to bubble hotter.   
“Mina..” Alfie said gently.   
“No.” Mina said, nothing wanting him to be soft.  
He could feel her start to shake around him. With a deep thrust he said, “I love you, Mina.” And she crumbled, her legs stiffening as her orgasm hit.   
Alfie released himself into her and stilled. Mina cried into her orgasm, but not from pleasure. Yes, she felt pleasure, but she didn’t want to, which encouraged her sobs. Alfie wrapped his arms around her and she cried deep, bristling sobs into his chest, her fingernails digging into his back as emotion overwhelmed her.   
Suddenly, she unwrapped her arms and pulled away from him. She got out of bed and quickly wrapped the blanket around her. She had been naked many times, but she had never felt so raw and ashamed until now.  
“Hey, it’s alright.” He said as he got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. They stood for a moment before Alfie said, “Did I hurt you?”   
Mina shook her head shakily. He brushed the hair from her forehead. “You’ve had an exciting day. You just need rest. Everything will be alright in the morning.”  
Mina nodded and climbed back into bed, Alfie beside her. She laid her head on his chest and as they slowly began to fall asleep, she whispered, “Alfie,”   
“Mm?” He answered sleepily.  
“I love you, too.” She replied and he smiled before he fell asleep.   
A few hours later, Alfie woke up in bed alone. Slowly he got up and put on his trousers before he walked into the sitting room. The house was quiet and dark, and he released a deep, disappointed and frustrated sigh. He was alone, the house was empty… Mina was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Chapter**

Mina’s heart raced as she exited the train. Guilt rose in her stomach as she thought about Alfie and how he would feel when he woke up to find her gone, but that Spanish voice in her head was too loud to ignore. She walked up to the house and stared at it. The lights were all on, despite the hour as the women usually spent all of Sunday lounging and retired early because it was the only night they could.   
He would be mad when he saw her, but she hoped his anger would vanish because she had returned. Running the lie through her head that she had prepared, she opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes immediately found Gwen’s as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Gwen’s eyes went wide as she saw her and Mina attempted a strained and nervous smile, which fell when Gwen gave the slightest single shake of her head.   
A hand grabbed Mina by the sleeve of her dress and drug her from the foyer.   
“Well,” His Spanish voice said amid the quiet room. “Nice of you to join us, mi amor.”  
Mina swallowed and looked around. The other five women were all gathered in the sitting room, tense and frightened as they watched her.   
“Where have you been?” He asked.  
“I-I went this morning for a stroll an-nd-“ Her shaky voice broke off as she looked at the stone hard features of his face.   
“And?” He asked.  
“I lost track of time.” She said, forgetting the rest of the lie she had thought up.  
He held up a hand, motioning for her to come toward him. The man holding her arm released her and Mina took a small step toward him. He wagged a finger, telling her she wasn’t close enough. She took a larger step toward him and he looked in her eyes.   
“Were you with Mr. Solomons?” He asked.  
Mina shook her head.  
“Don’t lie to me, Mina.” He said, his eyes flashing in anger. “He seems taken with you. Did you go somewhere to be with him?”   
“No, sir. I swear, I didn’t.” She insisted.   
He shook his head and began taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.   
Mina’s eyes went wide, “S-sir?” She said as she took a small step back.  
“You left me, Mina. Of all the girls here, you were the last one I thought would leave me.”  
“I came back!” Mina pleaded as he finished rolling his sleeve.   
“Which is why I am doing this and not them.” He pointed out, nodding to his security.  
“Please, sir! Don’t do this.” Tears began to fall from her eyes.   
The women that had been watching silently began to shift, making their way out of the room.  
“Stop!” He ordered to them and they froze. “You will watch and learn from Mina’s mistakes.”  
Mina whimpered as he grabbed her face and turned it toward him.   
“I love you, Mina. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”  
“Please…” She cried in a whisper, begging with her eyes. “I came back.”  
Without another word, he pulled back his ringed fist and hit her. Mina cried out as his fists landed on her, one blow after another.   
“I’m sorry!” She cried.   
The women all had tears flowing from their eyes as they watched him strike Mina, her pleas the only sound in the house other than the pounding sound of his fist on her.   
He paused momentarily and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her up to him. “Were you with Solomons?”   
Mina shook her head slowly as darkness began to creep up on her. One last blow to the face was all it took but he continued to hit her, aiming for her body rather than her face. When he finally decided she had had enough, he stopped. He stood, his cool demeanor shaken. He slicked his hair back with his bloody hand and looked at the girls.   
“This is your only warning.” He said to the women as he caught his breath. “Do not make her mistakes. If she tells any of you where she went, you will tell me.” He said before he grabbed his jacket and sauntered off.   
Gwen looked down at Mina’s unconscious body. She took a deep breath and walked forward. She knelt down and touched Mina’s face. She was still breathing; which Gwen was grateful for. Immediately Gwen gave instructions for ice and water.   
“Help me carry her to her room.” She said and two girls helped pick up her body and carry it to her room.   
Gwen immediately began to wash Mina’s face, hoping to stop the bleeding. When she had stopped the bleeding and cleaned Mina’s face, she changed her bloody clothes and sent the other girls away.   
“Oh, Mina.” She said with a sigh. “Why did you come back?”  
______________________________________  
Alfie was in a backroom of his factory, shirt off, and hands taped. He hit the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. His shoulder and back muscles bulged from his workout. He had been beating the punching bag since early that morning, unable to return back to sleep after realizing Mina’s absence.   
“Alfie. Tommy Shelby is here.” Ollie said, interrupting Alfie from punching out his frustrations.   
Alfie dropped his arms and nodded at Ollie. He wiped a hand down his face and walked to his office. When he arrived, he found Tommy sitting across from his desk. Alfie sat, not bothering to put his shirt on, and poured a glass of whiskey.   
“Alfie.” Tommy greeted.   
“Mm.” Alfie grunted.   
Alfie grabbed a folder from his desk and placed it in front of Tommy. “What you asked for.” Alfie said.   
“Thank you.” Tommy said as he opened the folder and began looking through it.   
After a lengthy silence Alfie asked, “What are you going to do with it?” as he nodded at the information in the folder.   
“This is going to be used to help a friend of mine.” Tommy said absentmindedly.  
Alfie breathed a bitter chuckle and Tommy cut his eyes to look up at him.   
“Let me tell you something about helping people, right? It does nobody any good if the person you’re trying to help doesn’t fucking want it. You’re wasting your fucking time!” He growled before he stood and walked out of his office, back toward his punching bag.   
Midafternoon came and Alfie had left his punching bag and put his shirt on. He sat in his office looking at a new deed he had just acquired when Ollie came into his office.   
“A Spanish man is here to see you.” Ollie said and Alfie creased his eyebrows.   
“Alright.” Alfie said taking a deep breath.  
Alfie clenched his jaw as the man was led into his office.   
“Hello, Mr. Solomons. Thank you for seeing me. I apologize for not setting up a meeting properly.” His voice flowed smoothy. “One of my dancers, she went missing yesterday.”  
He stopped and watched Alfie, waiting for a sign that he knew about Mina.  
Alfie looked to the side and back at him, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head. “Is there a point to this story?”  
“Si.” He answered.   
“Well then fucking get on with it, I have business.”  
“She is my favorite, so when I found out she had gone I couldn’t help but worry about her safety.”  
Alfie opened his desk drawer and looked at the gun. He clenched his jaw as he thought about what he could do with it before he pulled out the whiskey bottle.   
“Yeah, I’m still waiting for that point you said you had.” Alfie blinked at him, his jaw tight.  
“You have been coming to my club to see Mina specifically for a few months now. Has she ever discussed leaving with you?”  
“No.” Alfie answered as he began to pour two glasses of whiskey.   
“Did she come to London yesterday?”  
“How the fucking hell would I know? Look mate, if you want advice on how to keep a woman; my assistant Ollie can help you with that.” Alfie said pointing to Ollie. “Unless you have any real business, fuck off.”  
He chuckled, “Oh, Mr. Solomons.” He said as he grabbed the glass of whiskey Alfie had poured for him. Alfie immediately noticed his freshly bruised knuckles. “I know how to keep a woman.”  
Alfie clenched his jaw. “Then why is your girl missing?”   
“She’s not. She returned last night. She is ill, however, so she won’t be working tonight. My clients will be disappointed, I have senators that especially like her. As well as a variety of policemen and lawyers. And of course… You.”   
“Still waiting on that point. Mate.” Alfie said, his hand in a fist.  
“If I find out she was with you, I will kill her and I will kill you, Mr. Solomons.” He said smoothly.   
Alfie flashed him a cocky smile, “If your girl was with me, she wouldn’t have returned last night. And uh, I wouldn’t have had to beat her to make her stay.” Alfie leaned forward in his chair as he spoke.   
Alfie walked around his desk as his guest stood and began to leave Alfie’s office. Suddenly, glass shattered beside the man’s head and he turned to face Alfie.  
“Don’t threaten me, mate. You may have shown your hand with your fucking lawyers and policemen… But you haven’t seen mine.”


	11. Chapter 11

Alfie strode up the stairs and into the waiting area.  
“Mr. Solomons.” Lizzy said without a smile. “Mr. Shelby is on a call. If you will have a seat, he will be with you in just a moment.”  
Alfie refrained from looking at the seat Lizzy pointed to. Instead, he put his palms on the edge of her desk and stared down at her with a half grin playing on his lips.   
Lizzy attempted to work but sat her pencil down and looked up at him. “Can I help you?”  
“What do you know about a little club called ‘Tentacion’?”  
“What makes you think I know anything about it?” Lizzy pursed her lips.  
Alfie chuckled, “Treacle, we all know you didn’t start out as a secretary.”  
She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “It’s a club ran by a man.” She shrugged.  
“Thank you for that helpful information.” Alfie said as he rolled his eyes. “The women that leave..” He paused, reading her. To his satisfaction, Lizzy’s eyebrow twitched. He cocked his head at her.   
Tommy opened the door as Lizzy and Alfie stared at each other. After a pause he cleared his throat.   
“Mr. Shelby will see you now.” Lizzy said but Alfie shook his head.   
“Not until you tell me what you know.”  
“I don’t know anything.” Lizzy replied.   
Alfie reached in his pocket and withdrew some money. He threw it down in front on Lizzy who stared at it for moment.  
Finally, she sighed and shook her head. “The only way women leave is in a wooden box.”  
“So not one woman has ever just left?”  
Lizzy shook her head in answer.  
Alfie clicked his tongue and inclined his head as he stood tall. He glanced at the money on her desk then back at her face.   
With a snarky grin he said, “Is that all two pounds buys me?” to which Lizzy’s nostrils flared before she grabbed the money and threw at him before stomping down the hall.   
With an accomplished smile still on his face, Alfie turned toward Tommy, who looked displeased but knew to expect nothing less from his colleague.   
“What can I do for you, Alfie?” Tommy asked as he poured the two of them a drink.   
“I am here to offer you some money.” Alfie answered.  
“For?”   
“You ever been to the club ‘Tentacion’?”   
“I’ve heard of it.”   
“But you’ve never been? Never done any business dealings with the man that owns it?”  
Tommy shook his head as he swallowed his drink. “No.”  
A broad and mischievous grin spread across Alfie’s face. “Good.”  
______________________________  
It was Saturday night and the club was already crowded.   
“Gwen.” The smooth Spanish voice said, causing the dressing room to quieten.   
“Sir?” She answered.   
“There is a man here from Birmingham, name Shelby. He is here with his brothers. I want you to see to his needs.”  
“Yes, sir.” She responded dutifully.   
“He is here with his brother who likes inexperienced women.” He continued, emphasizing the word inexperienced. “Beth, you will be with him.”   
Beth’s body tensed and she nodded uneasily.   
When he left, Beth rushed to Gwen. “I can’t do this.” She said.   
“You have to.” Gwen responded.  
“But, I’m not actually a virgin.” Beth tried to reason.  
Gwen scoffed at her. “You think men expect a woman in a place like this to actually be a virgin? Just tell him you are and that will suffice.”  
Beth nodded and followed Gwen out. He pointed out the two Shelbys and the women went to their men.   
Gwen danced for Tommy for a few minutes before Tommy leaned forward and said, “Can we go somewhere more private?”  
Gwen nodded and lead Tommy out and into the hall. They walked past a few doors until she finally opened one and stepped inside, holding it open for him.   
“Are you Mina?” Tommy asked.   
“No sir. My name is Gwen.” Gwen answered, keeping her eyes down as he talked to her.   
“I asked specifically for Mina.”  
Gwen gave a tight smile and said, “Unfortunately, Mina has fallen ill and is resting tonight.”  
Tommy nodded his understanding and as Gwen came toward him, he asked. “When did she fall ill?”  
Gwen didn’t answer, she began undoing the buttons on his shirt.   
“Sunday night perhaps?” Tommy pressed.   
Gwen froze and cut her eyes up to look at him. She searched his crystal blue eyes for a moment before she dropped her hands.   
“You’re not here for a dance.” She said.  
“No.” Tommy answered. “I’m not here for a dance.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I need you to tell me how to get into his house tonight.”  
“Why would I do that?” Gwen was growing nervous. Was this a test?  
“Because I have a friend who wants to kill him.”  
Gwen looked at his skeptically.   
“Look.” Tommy said in a whisper, his blue eyes digging into hers. “Alfie gave me your name.”  
“You said you asked for Mina…”  
“I lied. I wanted you to know that I knew what was going on here. I need you to trust me. We can get her out. We can get you all out. You just have to trust me.”   
Gwen gave a slight shake of her head.   
“Hey, I know, alright? I know.” Tommy continued softly, holding her face in his hands. “It’s scary. You trusted a man once and he brought you here. But that’s not what this is. We have a plan, but it only works if you agree to help us Gwen. Think of the life you could have outside of here. Think of the other women.” Gwen chewed on her bottom lip. “Think of Mina. He will kill you all at some point. And then he will replace you with other poor souls. You’re not surviving this way, you’re merely waiting to die. Help us Gwen. Save the other women.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You don’t understand.” Gwen said. “He has security.”  
“We’ll take care of them.” Tommy said.   
Suddenly the door opened, and Gwen’s eyes went wide.   
“It’s us.” Arthur said as he and Beth walked inside.  
“What-?” Gwen started seeing Beth’s face.  
“I want out of here, Gwen.” Beth insisted before she turned to Tommy and Arthur.  
Gwen sighed and shook her head. “Fine. But if we die for this….”  
“You have my permission to haunt me.” Tommy said before he turned to his brother. “Did you get them in?”   
“Yes. They’re all in.” Arthur said with a smile.   
“Good.” Tommy nodded and turned his attention back to Gwen. “Now, how do I get in?  
“One condition.” Gwen said, holding her head high. “I will only help you on one condition.”  
Tommy looked at her, waiting for her to name her terms.   
“You get us out first.” Tommy blinked at her. “If something goes wrong and he finds out we helped you he will kill us all. You get us women out of the house and into safety first.”  
“Alright.” Tommy nodded.  
“I need your word, Mr. Shelby.”  
Tommy turned his body toward hers, giving her his full attention. “You have my word. I will get you and the other women out before he notices anything.”  
Gwen nodded. “What do you need to know.”  
__________________________________________  
The club closed that night as normal and the women all changed and walked home.  
“When do we tell them?” Beth whispered to Gwen.   
“I will tell them.”  
“Should we have a house meeting?”  
“No! That will raise suspicion. Trust me. I have a plan.”  
The girls entered the house and Gwen went straight to her room. She looked in the mirror and tried to calm her racing hear. Against her best advice, she smiled. She turned and walked down the hall to see Mina. Gwen tapped on the door lightly and entered. Mina was asleep. Gwen had watched her sleep for two days after she had been beaten for leaving. Each day that went by left Gwen feeling angrier than the day before. Mina had almost given up on life, knowing that she had made a mistake in coming back. At one point, before she had awoken, Gwen thought Mina would die. Reluctantly, Mina woke up and went through the following days in a depressed stupor. At night Gwen would hear her cry and when she would mention Alfie’s name, Mina shut down completely.  
She closed the door, deciding it best to let Mina sleep a bit longer. She knocked on Amy’s door.  
“Yes?” Amy answered, her voice tired.  
Gwen took a deep breath and walked in. “Amy.” She said, her voice shaking slightly.  
“Yes?” Amy asked curiously, sensing Gwen’s discomfort.   
“Will you come to my room in ten minutes?”  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Amy was now on full alert.   
“Nothing.” Gwen dropped her eyes and Amy stood.   
“Gwen, tell me. What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing, Amy.” Gwen said, composing herself. “Just come to my room in ten minutes exactly, not before, not after. There is something I want to show you.”  
“Alright…” Amy said reluctantly.  
Gwen smiled at her and left her room. She closed the door behind her and exhaled a deep breath.   
She went to the other girls’ rooms, this time with a better demeanor. She had been in her room for a full minute with the lights off when there was a tap on her window. Gwen jumped. She looked out to see an unfamiliar man with a flat cap. She opened the window slowly and the man quickly crawled through.  
“Who are you?” Gwen asked on alert.   
“John.” He answered. “Where are they?”   
“Who?”   
“The women. Tommy said-“  
“Tommy?”  
John paused and looked at her. “Are you Gwen?”  
“Yes.”   
John looked at her, confusion written all over his face. A grunt came from the window and Gwen looked to see Alfie.   
“What the fuck is taking so long?” He asked grumpily.   
“I came up, she’s the only one here. “ John explained.   
Alfie looked at Gwen. “What’s the fucking problem?”   
“W-where’s Mr. Shelby?” Gwen asked, her cold feet getting the best of her.   
“Fucking hell.” Alfie said, “We don’t have a lot of time. We have to get the women out now or we miss our opportunity!”   
“This won’t work!” She blurted. “We can’t do this.” Tears began to come to her eyes.   
“Where’s Mina?” Alfie asked.   
“What?”   
“Where is Mina? Take me to her.”  
Gwen huffed and opened her door. She peaked into the dark corridor and then walked to Mina’s door. She opened it quietly and her and Alfie walked in. Alfie’s hand fisted as he stared at Mina’s bruised and beaten face.   
“She actually looks a lot better than she did.” Gwen said.   
“He will kill her one day, you know that.” Alfie pointed out in a whisper. “If we don’t get you out now, he will kill you all. You don’t want that on your hands, Gwen. We are giving you a way out.”  
Gwen looked at Mina and her resolution came back. She looked at Alfie and nodded.   
“She’ll be slower than the others.” Gwen said and Alfie nodded his understanding.  
A creak on the floorboard outside told Gwen that Amy was working her way to Gwen’s room as directed.   
“Go.” Alfie mouthed to Gwen before he turned back to Mina.  
Gwen walked out and followed Amy to her room. As Amy entered her room, she saw John.  
“Who are you?” Amy asked before Gwen touched her arm and Amy jumped, giving a small shriek.   
Gwen quickly covered Amy’s mouth. “Shh! He’s here to help us.”  
“What?” Amy asked.   
“We are getting out. All of us.”  
“Are you mad?”   
“Do you want to stay here with HIM?” Gwen said, motioning toward their owner. “Or do you want to take this opportunity to get the fuck out of this mad house?”  
“We will die if we get caught!” Amy pointed out.  
Gwen took Amy’s hands in hers. “We will die if we stay here. You saw what he did to Mina! And she was his favorite! What do you think he would do to you or me if we break the rules? If we die trying to leave, at least we will be together.”  
Amy licked her lips as she thought. “Alright.”  
John held out his hand to her and she took it as he helped her off the roof.   
__________________________________  
“Mina.” Alfie said softly as he rubbed a knuckle down her face. “Mina.”  
Mina groaned as she awakened. “Alfie?”  
“Yes. I’m here. You need to get up, we don’t have much time.”   
“Time for what?”  
“You’re leaving. For good.”  
Mina stared at him for a moment and said, “You’re not really here.”  
Alfie searched her eyes.  
“You wouldn’t come for me after what I did.” Mina’s eyes blinked, slow and tired.  
“Mina, I’m real. This isn’t a dream. The girls are all climbing through a window as we speak, you have to get up.”  
The corner of Mina’s mouth twitched up and Alfie knew she still thought she was dreaming. Knowing he didn’t have much time, Alfie kissed her, firm and demanding.   
When he pulled back, Mina’s eyes focused. “Alfie?”  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Alfie stood and Mina threw away her blanket.   
As she stood, she swayed.   
“Easy.” Alfie said as she grabbed her hips, steadying her.   
She leaned against him, her small body against his strong chest.   
Mina looked up, into Alfie’s eyes and said, “You came for me? After I-“  
“Shh.” Alfie cupped her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. “Of course, I came for you. You think I’d leave you with that mad fuck?”  
He leaned down and kissed her gently.   
“Mina!” Gwen said as she rushed into her room. “All the others are out. We have to go!”  
Alfie looked into Mina’s eyes with a naughty twinkle and said, “Let’s get the fuck out of this place.”  
Mina looked out Gwen’s window and saw a man with a cigarette and flat cap. Alfie nodded at him and he turned and motioned to a car. The car pulled away and the man turned back and nodded toward the window.   
“Where are they going?” Gwen asked.   
“Taking the girls somewhere safe. The four of us will follow and you two will stay with the group and some of our men while we go beat the fucker than trapped you here.” Alfie explained. “Let’s go.” He motioned to Mina as he stood by the window.  
Mina shook her head. “No. I’m too slow. My hip still hurts. Gwen, you go first.”  
“I’m not leaving you.” Gwen insisted.   
“We’ll follow.” Alfie said, “I’ve got her.”  
Mina nodded at Gwen, urging her to go. Gwen turned and climbed out the window. Following the path the other girls had taken. She ran to Tommy, who began to turn to usher her to the car parked in the distance but stopped when he heard breaking glass coming from the open window.   
__________________________________  
“You ready?” Alfie asked when Gwen had successfully made it to Tommy.  
“Yes.” Mina answered unconvincingly, staring out the window at her goal.   
“I’ve got you, Mina.” He said with his hand on the small of her back.   
“Alfie, I-“ Mina started as she turned toward him in time to see a glass lamp coming down on his head.   
The lamp shattered and Alfie fell to the floor unconscious. A hand quickly covered Mina’s mouth and muffled her screams.   
She looked in the doorway and saw the dapper, Spanish man staring at her, his black eyes dancing with a mixture of humor and fury.  
“Going somewhere, mi amor?” He said before the hand moved from her mouth and his guard released her.   
She opened her mouth to respond and the back of his hand quickly struck across her face, sending her head directly into the corner of the chest of drawers before her body joined Alfie’s, unconscious on the floor.  
________________________________  
Tommy stared up at the window, Gwen behind him, waiting for a sign of Alfie or Mina.   
Sensing something was amiss, Tommy said, “We need to get out of here.”   
After Gwen failed to respond, Tommy tore his eyes from the window to look at her. His body tensed. Gwen was standing with her mouth covered, a guard holding her. As he reached for his gun, two hands shoved his back, forcing him against the wall and he felt the barrel of a gun against his head. Slowly, he gritted his teeth as he moved his arms up in surrender and a burlap bag was placed over his head before he and Gwen were ushered away.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfie’s head throbbed. He grunted as he began to sit up.   
“Alfie?” Tommy’s voice rang across the room.   
Alfie squinted his eyes open to see Tommy on the opposite wall. “What the fuck happened?” he looked at Gwen who had silent tears trailing down her face.  
“We got caught.” Tommy said flatly.  
“Oh? Really?” Alfie responded with irritation.  
He looked down at his wrists, which were bound in thick metal cuffs. He followed the chain with his eyes up to where it sat bolted into the wall.   
“What the fuck is all this? Where are we?”  
“I think we are at the club.” Tommy said.   
Alfie looked around the room was painted red and had two sets of chains one on wall and against the opposite wall were Tommy and Gwen’s chains which were closer together than his and Mina’s.  
“I’ve been in here. It’s Mina’s room.” He said as he looked over at Mina who remained unconscious on the floor in the distance next to him. “Mina?” he said as he moved toward her but was restricted by his chains from reaching her.  
He wiped his face before he repeatedly yanked at the chains in frustration. “This wasn’t supposed to fucking happen! We were going to get the girls and get them the fuck out of there!” He said bitterly before he glared at Tommy. “Why is it when you are involved something always goes wrong?”  
“So, this is my fault?” Tommy said with a raise of his eyebrows before he scoffed and looked away. “You brought me into this, remember?”  
Alfie opened his mouth at the same time Mina let out a groan.   
“Mina?” he said.   
Mina groaned again before she slowly attempted to lean up. She gained composure of herself and looked around.  
“What happened?”   
“Would you like Tommy to explain it? He’s spot on about it.” Alfie said.  
Tommy looked at Alfie with a bored expression.   
“All I know is I was going to help you out the window and I got hit over the head with.. something I don’t fucking know.” Alfie shrugged.  
“A lamp.” Mina answered.  
“A lamp?” Alfie said annoyed, “They hit me over the head with a fucking lamp?”  
Alfie was furious. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. “This wasn’t supposed to fucking happen.” He let out a sigh and Tommy could see his frustration for what it was, guilt. “I don’t even know how they put these fucking things in so fast.” Alfie continued as he motioned to his hands and the chains.  
“They’ve been in here.” Mina said as she rubbed her head. “The woman before me used them. Apparently, she was an expert in ‘exotic pleasure’. He covered them with the sofa and pictures but didn’t want to remove them completely.”  
“’Exotic pleasure’?” Alfie echoed as he looked at Tommy, whose eyebrows shot up.   
“I’m going to vomit.” Mina said as she turned away from them.   
Her head was hurting the point it nauseated her.   
“Alright. Lean back, close your eyes. We’ll get out of here.” Alfie said as he began to look around the room.  
A strangled chuckle came from the silent Gwen. “You’re a fool.” She said to Alfie. “We are going to die in here. The minute he realizes you are both awake he will come in and torture one of us and make the rest watch until he kills us all.”  
“Gwen-“ Mina started but Gwen interrupted her.  
“DON’T talk to me you stupid bitch.” Gwen said and Mina lifted her head to look at her. “I told you this would happen! I told you not to get to close to him! But you didn’t listen and now look at us.”  
Mina stared at Gwen in shock. Gwen stared back with bitter resentment.   
“Hang on.” Tommy interrupted. “You made your choice.”  
“Yeah, when you climbed out the fucking window.” Alfie agreed.  
“I wouldn’t have had to make a choice if SHE hadn’t gone and acted like a fool like the rest of them. They’re all dead now. Why did she think this time would be different?”  
The men watched Mina’s body sag with the weight of Gwen’s words.  
“Or we could blame the mad fucker that is actually responsible for holding you all captive and chaining us to a wall.” Alfie gave a nonchalant shrug at his suggestion before digging his eyes into Gwen, who eventually lowered hers to the floor.  
“These locks don’t look too complicated.” Tommy said as he looked at his wrist. “We just need something slender enough to get into it.”  
“I have a knife.” Alfie said, inspiration hitting him. He reached for his ankle, but his chains were tighter than the others and his flexibility wouldn’t allow him to reach it. “Mina, see if you can reach it, it’s on my ankle.”  
Mina looked at his ankle, her head heavy against the wall.   
“Mina?” Alfie said, worry oozing from his voice.   
Mina looked at him and smiled weakly. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She nodded slowly and moved closer to him. Alfie looked at Tommy who looked back at him with a troubled expression. Alfie lifted his leg to reach her hands and she withdrew the knife. She swayed where she sat for a moment and closed her eyes.   
“Mina, you need to stay awake.” Alfie said.  
She swayed again.  
“Mina! Look at me! You need to stay awake. I think you have a concussion.”  
Reluctantly she opened her eyes. “I’m so tired.”  
“I know. But you have to keep your eyes open. We’ll get out of here soon. Alright? Stay awake.”  
Mina nodded weakly before she lifted the knife in preparation to throw it to him. Before she could, they heard a door slam and footsteps approaching.   
“Hide it!” Alfie growled under his breath.   
As quick as her tired body could, she put the knife in the back band of her stocking before she leaned against the wall. The door burst open and he walked in.   
“Good. You’re all awake now.” He said before his eyes fixated on Mina. “Oh, mi amor. You don’t look so well.”  
Her head bobbed as she looked at him.   
“Here, let me take care of you.” He said as he took a step toward her.  
Alfie and Tommy both quickly got to their feet, their bound hands preventing them from advancing.   
“I knew you were responsible for her leaving.” He said to Alfie with a chuckle. “And here I thought that you said if she were with you, she wouldn’t have left.” He smiled maniacally.   
“I’m going to kill you.” Alfie said through gritted teeth.  
He smiled at Alfie. “No. You won’t.” He stepped toward Mina and knelt down, two of his security at the door waiting. He pulled out a key and undid her cuffs. “Let’s have a chat, my darling.” He rolled his head to glare at Alfie. “Privately.”  
“No.” Mina mumbled as she began to pull away from him.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to pull her toward the door.   
“Alfie!” She cried as she turned to look at him.   
Alfie pulled at his chains and growled. “Don’t fucking touch her!”   
He stopped and looked at Alfie, his smile returning. He turned Mina to face Alfie, her back on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her breast while the other hand came around her neck before moving up to hold her jaw.   
“She belongs to me, Mr. Solomons. I will do with her what I want. Even if that means fucking her right here in front of you.”  
Alfie’s jaw clenched.  
“Shall I?” his accented voice dared as he jerked her head to the side, giving him access to kiss her neck before he ran his tongue along her jaw for Alfie to see.   
Alfie jerked his hands again, desperation deep in his eyes as he stared at Mina, unable to help her.  
Mina’s eyebrows cinched together as she was pulled from the room and away from Alfie.


	14. Chapter 14

Mina was taken into the room beside hers.  
“Go look for my girls!” He instructed his security who nodded and left. “Where are they?” He asked Mina.  
Mina shook her head. “I don’t know.”  
He slapped her and she fell into the wall. “Don’t fucking lie to me! I know you know where they are!”  
“I have been in my bed since you beat me. How am I supposed to know where they are?” Mina spat back.   
Though her body was tired, and her head was splitting on her shoulders, the anger and bitterness she felt began to give her strength.   
“I should have done a lot more than beat you.” He snarled. “You worthless bitch.”  
“If I’m so worthless, why didn’t you just kill me?”  
He grabbed her jaw again and squeezed. “I’m going to! But not until I get my women back! Now, WHERE ARE THEY?”  
“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” Mina yelled before she pushed him away. “ALFIE!”  
He backhanded her and she fell across the desk in the room. “DON’T yell for him! You are MINE! You belong to ME!”  
“Go fuck yourself.” She said with a deep loathing resonating in her look.  
Anger swept over his face as he advanced on her. “Don’t ever talk to me like that!” He growled through gritted teeth. “You. Are. Mine. And I don’t have to fuck myself when I can fuck you any time I fucking want!” He pushed her to bend her over the desk.   
“NO!” She screamed.  
______________________________________  
Alfie pulled at his chains with all of his strength as Mina was ushered away.   
“You’re wasting your time!” Gwen blurted at him.   
“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” Alfie spat at her. “I will not give up on her and if you aren’t going to be helpful then sit there and cry and keep your fucking mouth shut.”  
Gwen glared at him before she looked away, falling silent.   
Tommy and Alfie both pulled at their chains. They jointly growled in frustration and Alfie leaned his forehead against the wall. “ALFIE!” he heard Mina yell and the three of them looked toward the sound of her voice. Alfie yanked at his chains, harder and more determined, until finally the wall began to crack.  
“Fucking hell.” He said under his breath and Tommy looked over.   
Alfie hadn’t expected the wall to actually begin to give. When it did, he pulled again, the crack spreading higher up the wall. He smiled slightly as he could almost visualize his goal. He pulled again. This time, the bolt came out of the wall and Alfie was free. He turned toward Tommy and grabbed his chains. The two pulled in unison and the wall started to crack under the pressure.   
“NO!” he heard her scream and Tommy yelled, “Go!”   
Alfie opened the door as Tommy pulled at his chains and came face to face with one of the security. The burley man swung at Alfie, hitting him in the jaw. Because Alfie’s hands were still bound, he was unable to punch. He dropped his shoulder and dove at the man, knocking him to the floor. They struggled against one another and eventually, Alfie ended up on top of him, the security guard on his stomach. Thinking quickly, Alfie wrapped the chain around his neck and tightened it. The man struggled against the chain, fighting to get air until Alfie pulled just right on the chain and the man’s neck snapped.   
Alfie looked up and saw the door. He rushed over and pushed it open.  
_________________________________________  
“Don’t tell me no!” He yelled angrily as he grabbed for the bottom of her skirt. “You are mine!”  
Emotion grew in Mina’s throat as images of herself the past five years played through her mind. Pictures of her dancing, on her knees, under men she didn’t know or didn’t want. Her mind flowed to Alfie and these past months he spent getting to know her, understanding what she liked and what her body wanted. She thought of the look on his face when he made love to her in his bedroom and the disappointment he must have felt when he woke up and she had gone. She hadn’t wanted to leave. She only did so because this man’s Spanish voice told her to. Told her she was nothing and that she didn’t deserve to be free of his hold over her.   
Mina shook her head as angry tears began to flow from her eyes. She struggled against him until she reached in her stocking band and pulled out Alfie’s knife. She turned quickly, before he could stop her and slid the knife under his sternum.   
He looked at his abdomen and back at her. “Mi amore, what have you done?” He asked.  
“I’m not your ‘love’.” She said bitterly as she slid the knife out of his body. “I’m not your anything!” She said before she stabbed him again. “I don’t belong to you!” she continued as she once again pulled the knife out and sunk it into his side. He fell to the floor, his breathing ragged as blood stained his suit and spilled to the floor.   
“I’m not yours!” She yelled over and over as she repeatedly stabbed him.   
Alfie burst through the door, ready to fight when he froze.   
Mina sobbed bitterly. “Mina?” Alfie said as he dropped to his knees beside her. “Mina, he’s dead.” He said as she continued to stab at him.  
Alfie reached for her wrist and she dropped the knife before burying her face into his chest, her sobs angry and hurting. “It’s alright. It’s over now. It’s over.” He said as Tommy and Gwen burst through the door, the key to their chains in his hands. Alfie held her as best he could, and Tommy undid his chains. Alfie wrapped his arms around her as she cried, “I don’t belong to him.”  
“You’re free, Mina. You’re free.” He soothed.   
Tommy looked at Gwen, whose eyes were glued to the body on the floor.   
“Mina?” Gwen said and Mina pulled away from Alfie and looked up. “Oh, Mina!” she said as she too dropped to her knees beside her friend. Mina immediately wrapped her arms around her and held her close while they sobbed together.   
“I’m sorry!” Gwen said. “I didn’t mean what I said! I was just so scared and angry!”   
The women cried and Alfie said to Tommy, “You got the photographs?”   
“Yes. Isiah is getting them developed now. We won’t have to worry about senators, lawyers, or any of the policemen coming after anyone.”  
“Good.”  
“What photographs?” Mina piped up.  
“Before Arthur and Beth joined me and Gwen in her room, they went to the back and let in some of my men, with a camera. The rest of the night they took photographs of the private rooms without anyone knowing. We will send a copy to office holding men with a message to let this club and the owner go. That will stop any investigations.”  
“You’re going to blackmail senators?”   
“Yes.” Tommy answered honestly.  
Mina and Gwen looked at each other before they shrugged. “Seems fair. What do we do about him?” Mina asked gesturing to the body.  
“We will take care of it.” Alfie said as he held out a hand to help her up.   
Mina stood and realized her adrenaline had left her. The room spun and she swayed.   
“Mina!” Gwen said as Mina began to fall.   
Alfie caught her and she quickly turned away from him to vomit.   
“Alfie?” Mina said and he grunted in response. “Get me the fuck out of this building and to a hospital before I pass out again, please.”  
Alfie scooped her into his arms and led the way out of the building, Gwen and Tommy following.  
_______________________________________________  
“Are you sure about this?” Mina asked. “America?”   
“Yes.” Gwen said as they sat on a bench, staring at a large ship. “I want away from England and away from my old life.”   
“A fresh start will do you good.” Mina agreed with a sad smile.  
“I’ll write to you. I promise.” Gwen said. “The other girls said they would to.”   
“I bet Beth is glad to be back with her family.”   
“She is.” Gwen nodded. “She was willing to tell her parents everything, but they said they didn’t want to know. That it didn’t matter as long as she was home now and safe.”  
Gwen had taken responsibility for helping the women decide their next steps. Beth had returned home, while Amy began working as a telephone operator in Birmingham. The other two women were moving to York to open a tea shoppe together.   
Once the women had all found the place for their new lives, Gwen made the decision to leave Liverpool behind and travel to America.  
“Are you sure you won’t come with me?” Gwen asked and Mina smiled at her.   
“London feels right.” Mina said.   
“With Alfie?” Gwen said as she nudged her shoulder.   
“He’s being so kind. I have a flat of my own and I’m working as a waitress in a restaurant.”  
“Doesn’t it scare you though? He’s powerful too…”  
“I’m not living in his territory. He said I could if I really wanted to, but he wanted me to live outside of his borders. I don’t think he wants me to feel trapped or under his control or something.”  
“Are you happy with him?”   
“I am. He’s allowing me to find out what kind of person I am.”  
There was a pause as the ship blew its horn. The women stood and gave a sad, loving embrace.  
“I’m glad he saved us.” Mina finally said.   
“He didn’t.” Gwen corrected. “We saved ourselves.” Gwen smiled softly at Mina. “I’ve thought about it a lot the past couple of weeks and…. None of it would have mattered if the six of us hadn’t decided we wanted out. Alfie and Mr. Shelby could have tried all they wanted but it wasn’t until we made that choice for ourselves that we actually were free of his hold. They helped, but we had the power inside us all along. We only had to choose to make a change.”  
They exchanged another sad smile and Mina kissed her friend on the cheek. They said their final goodbyes and Mina watched Gwen board the ship. Gwen waved from the deck before the ship set off and Mina returned to her car.  
“Where to now, Miss?” the driver asked.  
Mina smiled, “Take me to Camden Town.”


End file.
